Memory
by wwe4everever
Summary: John takes a bad fall and loses his memory. Can they help him get it back or will Randy lose his love forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS STORY IS KIND OF LIKE THAT MOVIE WHTH CHANNING TATUM.

Randy was at work when he got a phone call that made him drop everything. John was in the hospital after taking a bad fall and that was all he heard. He rushed to the hospital and up to the front deck. "Hi I'm looking for my husband John."

The nurse checked her computer. "He's in room 141 that's right down the hall."

Randy ran to John's room and when he got there John's head was wrapped up and a nurse was checking him. "Is he okay?"

The nurse smiled and looked up. "Oh yes he's going to be fine. He just hit his head it's nothing serious. He'll be up soon and I take by the ring on his finger that you're his husband?"

Randy pulled up a chair and sat next to John's bed. "Yeah we're been together since high school."

She looked surprise. "Wow that's a very long time."

Randy chuckled "So there's no real damage with him I mean he's going to wake up and everything is going to be okay."

Randy took Randy's hand in his own. "Thank you so much." He kissed Randy on the hand. "Its okay baby I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

Later that next day

John opened his eyes and was met with a huge pain in his head. One of his hands came up to his head and he felt the bandages that were there. He looked around the room and didn't know where he was but he felt someone holding his hand. He looked down and saw a man holding it. He started to panic and he pushed the call button. Not long later a nurse came in.

"Well look who's finally woke." She said walking over to him.

Her voice woke up Randy. He saw John and smiled "John hey how are you doing?"

John looked at the nurse then back at Randy. "Where am I?" He asked "Who are you?"

Randy looked confused "It's me Randy I'm you're husband."

John looked down at his hand and saw a ring around his finger. "But when did I...I'm not...I don't know who you are."

Randy looked at the nurse. "What's going on?"

"I'll be right back." She left and went to get another doctor.

John pulled his hand out of Randy's grip. "Who are you?"

Randy stepped back "I'm Randy we've been together since we were in high school."

John shook his head. "I've never seen you before."

Randy was about to say something but the door opened and John's father and brothers ran in. John freaked and pushed the call button again. "Dad?"

They all stopped. John sir walked over to the bed. "Hey are you okay?"

John just shook his head. "I don't know this guy is saying that I'm his husband and I've never seen him before." He looked at Randy "Will you please leave."

The nurse came back in with another doctor. "I'm sorry you all will have to leave."

Randy looked at John and saw nothing but fear in his eyes as he was rushed out the door.

They were waiting room when the nurse came back. "Hey guys." They all stood. "I'm sorry to say thing but he doesn't remember anything after middle school."

Randy sat back down. "Which means he doesn't remember me?"

John sir patted him on the back but still looked at the nurse. "How long is he going to be like this?"

She sighed "It's hard to say because we have no idea but I can say that there is a possibility that he could get his memory back." She looked at Randy. "I'm really sorry." She left.

Mark looked at his father. "We're going to go check on John. Are you going to be alright Randy?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I'll be fine you guys go ahead." He watched them go into the room then he looked back down. "What am I suppose to do now?"

John sir sat down next to him. "You heard what the doctor said about him. She said that he could get his memory back."

"Possibly get it back." Randy said "What if he doesn't get I back huh, then what?"

John sir sighed "You can't give up on him already. He's going to need you to get him through this."

Randy got up "Come on you seen him in there. When I told him that I was his husband he was scared. Like he didn't even know that he was gay."

John sir was about to respond but Mark cut him off. "Sorry to interrupt but dad John is asking for you."

John sir nodded and looked back to Randy. "Are you going to be okay?"

Randy nodded "No I'm not."

Later that night

Randy was sitting on the bed watching Mark and Jake as they packed up some of John's things.

"Don't worry" Jake said "We'll try to get him to remember you."

Randy shook his head. "No, the doctor said not to rush it or it will get worse. He has to remember everything on his own and I don't want to force it on him."

Mark sighed and picked up the bag. "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

Randy smiled "You act like I've never been alone in my own house."

Mark walked up to him. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Randy stood. "Yeah I'm fine now will you please stop worrying about me."

Randy walked them to the door and stood there as they drove off. It's true he's been alone in the house before but John always called him and they'd talk until they fell asleep. He missed being with his husband more than anything but there was nothing he could do.

John walked around his father's house. "Everything is so different here."

John sir leaned against the door frame. "Because this is a completely different house John. Don't you remember anything?"

John stopped at one of the pictures that were on the shelf. "Who is this?"

John sir walked over to him. "That's Randy he's an old friend."

John stared at him. "He was at the hospital and he told me that I was his husband. I had a ring on my finger but I've never seen him before."

John sir sighed "Let's not talk about that right now."

"So where is mom she wasn't at the hospital?" John said setting the picture down and looking at the others.

"John you're mother died years ago." John sir said.

John stopped and turned to him. "She what?"

"She died." His father said again.

John leaned back against the wall. "I need to talk to Matthew, where is he?"

His father shook his heard once again. "Matthew died in a car accident before you got married."

John started to cry. "But I was just talking to him yesterday."

John took his son's arm and led him to a mirror. "Son you've grown a lot and a lot has happened. You don't remember anything so I'll tell you everything that has happened since then."

Father and son sat for hours talking about the past. When they were finally done John sat back on the couch. "I don't believe any of this."

"Its true son, your mother and brother died, you broke up with Adam in high school and that's when you met Randy. You and Randy have be together since then and now years later you're married and living together."

"I've never seen that guy before dad but I've got to admit that he is hot." John said.

John sir chuckled and walked away. "Come on you should eat something."

They were eating when Jake and Mark came in. "How can you start dinner without us?" Mark said.

"It's not like you live here and I don't remember you slavering over the hot stove all day." His father said.

Jake smiled "Hey John when you're finish you can take a shower. I got fresh clothes and everything."

"Thanks bro." John said not looking up from his plate.

Randy laid in bed thinking about John and ways he could get him to remember him. He missed John and he really just wanted to be safe in his arms again.

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND THIS WILL BE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LONG


	2. Chapter 2

John walked up the stairs to his old room. He grew up in this house and in this neighborhood. He walked into his room and noticed that it was the same way it was when he was younger. His pictures and trophies were still on the shelves. Posters were still all over the wall but there was something he noticed more that was on the dresser next to his bed. It was a picture of him and the guy from the hospital, Randy. His arm was draped over his shoulder and they were dressed in suits. He picked up the picture and stared at it.

"Hey John you got everything?" Jake asked.

John shook his head and looked back at his brother. "Did I go to prom with this guy?"

Jake sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Um yeah you guys were pretty close actually."

"Like how?" John said leaning on the dresser.

"You've been together since high school and he's your husband." Jake said.

John shook his head and got up. "Look I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't know him as my husband, boyfriend or friend so I'm going to move on with my life." He walked over to one of the bags that his brother brought in. "Is this my stuff?"

Jake sighed "Yeah I packed some of your stuff."

John opened the bag and started going through it. "Can you help me put some of this stuff up?"

"Yeah" Jake said going to another bag.

John pulled out clothes and shoes but stopped when he felt a big hardback item. He pulled it out and saw that it was a picture book. On the cover was a picture of Randy and himself and from the looks of it, it looked like a wedding picture. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. All photos were of him and Randy in the pool, in the snow, birthdays, Halloween, Christmas. He flipped through more pages but stopped when there was a picture of just Randy. "I don't remember any of this stuff Jake."

Jake sighed "Don't stress it bro. Look its kind of late so why don't you get some sleep."

"Alright" John said closing the book. "I'll just finish unpacking tomorrow."

Jake picked up the book and looked back at his brother once more before leaving his room.

John tired to close his eyes but there was too much on his mind, so he just laid there staring at the ceiling. After what felt like hours he drifted off to sleep.

**Two days later**

Randy sat in bed staring out into space. His brother has been over there since he found out about John's accident.

Bret walked into his brother's room. "Come on Randy you've been in bed for three days now. Come on. Let's get out of here for a while."

Randy looked over at his brother. "He doesn't know who I am so how am I suppose to have fun when there is a possibility that I'll never see him again."

Bret walked up to the bed. "You said it yourself, possibility and that means that he can still get everything back. You just have to stay positive and everything thing will work out."

Randy looked away "How would you feel if it was your wife that lost her memory?"

"I probably would be in the same boat as you and I know for a fact that if I was you'd be doing the same thing I am now." Bret said.

Randy sighed "They've been calling me to keep me up-to-date about him but nothing has changed. He still doesn't remember any part of our lives together."

"Well maybe not." Bret said. "I just got off the phone with Jake and he told me that John remembered something about you. He said there was someone in the bathroom on the floor and his wrists were slit but he didn't see a face. That's just the start it's going to get better Randy."

Randy nodded "Alright fine I'll go with you but can we go see him?"

Bret sighed "The doctor said that you can't rush him-"

"I'm not." Randy said looking down. "I haven't talked or seen him in three day; I just want to see him."

John was at the house watching TV. His father was in the kitchen waiting for Randy and Bret to get there. Bret had called him and told him that Randy really wanted to see John so he said it was okay. John had no idea what was going on though.

John was flipping through the channel when the doorbell rang. "I got it dad!" He yelled.

"No I got it!" John sir said heading for the door. He opened it and smiled at who was there. "Hey guys come on in."

They entered the house and all went into the kitchen. They sat at the table. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see him. I know the doctor said that I shouldn't rush him but-"

"It's okay Randy." John sir said. "I know how hard this is for you so you can stay here as long as you like."

Randy nodded "Where is he?"

John sir smiled "Stay here I'll go get him. Bret you want to come with me?"

Bret looked at his brother. "Yeah I'll be right there." John left. "Randy remembers what I said aright. If you rush him-"

"I know Bret and I won't." Randy said.

Bret got up and left the kitchen.

Randy took off his coat and folded his hands on the table. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Hi" He said.

John just stared at him. "Hi"

Randy looked down "Look I know that you don't remember me but I had to see if you were okay."

John pulled out a chair and sat down across from Randy. "So we've been together since high school?" Randy nodded "And now we're married?" He nodded again. John shook his head. "I saw the book with pictures in it."

"That's our life John." Randy said. He knew that he shouldn't be pushing John into remembering him but he couldn't help it. For some reason he needed John. "Four days ago you got injured on the job. You fell and hit you head and in the process you lost your memory. That photo album is everything we ever did together John. Don't you remember anything?"

John was about to say something but he caught a glimpse of Randy's wrists. "What happened to you?"

Randy looked down at his hands. "What do you mean?"

John leaned in closer. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

Randy opened his mouth then closed it. "Yeah back in high school."

"Why?" John asked.

Randy sighed "I was going through a rough time and I thought that no one cared about me so I didn't care about myself either. I slit my wrist and almost died."

"What happened?" John said.

Randy looked John in the eyes. "You saved my life, just like you always did."

John stared at him for a minute then shook his head. "I'm really sorry Randy I mean you seem like a really nice guy and you're very attractive but I just don't remember you. Therefore I don't have any romantic feeling for you."

Randy knew that he didn't mean it but it still hurt. "Okay" He got up "I'm sorry, I have to go." Randy walked off.

"Randy" John said getting and following him to the door.

Randy didn't respond he just left.

John stood there for a minute just thinking. His mind was trying to telling something but he didn't understand it. He walked back toward the kitchen and sat down.

A few minutes later his father and Bret came back in. "Hey son." His father said.

John looked at his father. "I think I broke his heart."

Bret sighed "Where did Randy go?"

John looked at Bret. "He left."

Bret sighed "I have to go I'll call you later." He left the house.

John followed his son back to the living room. "John what happened?"

John buried his face in his hands. "I feel like I know him but I just don't know how."

John sir sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

John sighed "His face, his eyes, everything about him. I feel like I've seen him before."

Randy was walking home when his brother pulled up behind him. Randy said nothing but got in the car and they drove home.

Bret pulled up to his house and looked over at his brother. "I told you not to do anything."

Randy sighed "I'm going inside." He reached for the door but Bret stopped him. He sat back in his seat. "I really didn't mean to but I had to try."

"What happened?" Bret asked.

"His exact words were that I was a very attractive guy but he just didn't remember me. He said that he had no feeling for me what so ever and it killed me."

Bret sighed "Randy he doesn't-"

"I know that but it still hurt." Randy cried out. "John has always been there for me and I've always been there for him. I feel like I'm useless without him, like I'm nothing if he's not here telling me he loves me like he always does. There's no telling how long he's going to be without his memory and I don't think I can take it anymore. I just want my husband back." He got out of the car and went inside.

Bret let him go but made a promise to himself that he was going to do everything he could for his brother because he hated seeing him like this.

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REIVEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S JUST MENTION THEM IN YOUR REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

John wondered through the unfamiliar house. He went up the stairs and into one of the room. There was a bathroom there and the light was on so he walked over to it. Once he stepped inside he froze. Someone was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood and both of his wrists were cut. He ran over, grabbed two towels to his and covered them tightly. The blood oozed through the towel and wouldn't stop coming. Then something grabbed his arm and he jumped back.

John jumped up panting and sweating. He looked around the room then covered his face with his hands. "What the hell is happening to me?"  
>He swung his legs over the side of the bed but stopped when a picture caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a picture of Randy and it looked like an old picture because Randy looked younger. His eyes traveled down his arms to his wrist where there were scars on both of his hands. That was weird. He thought to himself. He got up and went to his father's room. He picked up the photo album and went to the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked at the pictures again. His mind registered nothing but his heart fluttered. After getting dressed he left the house. Making sure to leave a note so his father will know where he was.<p>

Randy sat in his bed moping about John. He started popping the rubber band against his wrist hoping it would make him feel better but it didn't. When he was younger the only thing that could make him feel better was John but before him was-

Randy jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and stared at himself in the mirror. Why was he thinking about this? He hasn't thought about that since the incident back high school. He brought his wrist up to his face and studied them. "God help me." He said and grabbed a towel to dray his face off. He heard the doorbell ring then someone pounding on it. He dropped the towel and ran to the door. "Yeah alright I'm coming." He opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. "John what are you doing here?"

John stepped into the house. "I need you to tell me everything that happened." He grabbed Randy's wrists. "How did you get these?"

Five minutes later

"Then you showed up, called the cops and saved my life." Randy said. "Why do you want to know about that anyway?"

John sighed "Because I had a dream and you were in it. I was walking around a house and I went up to one of the rooms. I walked in and saw the light on in the bathroom and you were there, just lying on the floor with your wrist slit."

"How did you know that it was me?" Randy asked.

"When I first came home I saw a picture of us in high school. That's how I know that the boy in the bathroom was you." John sighed and looked around. "So this is our home?"

Randy smiled "Yeah, do you want me to show you around?"

John nodded "Sure."

They walked around the house starting down stairs. John looked at the different size pictures of him and Randy. "Wow we really loved taking pictures together huh?"

Randy smiled "Well you a little more than me. You use to beg me just to take on picture of myself but I didn't like to."

"I don't see why not when you so hot." John said looking down.

Randy blushed and cleared his throat. "Well that's down stairs now lets go up stairs. They went upstairs and Randy showed him around. Walking pass one of the bedroom John stopped and looked inside. He saw himself on the bed with Randy on top of him and they were kissing. Their bodies seemed to be in perfect motion with each other and John was frozen in place as just stared.

"John?" Randy said.

John turned to Randy. "Huh."

"I asked if you were okay." Randy said again.

John looked back inside the room but the room was empty. "Yeah I'm okay." He walked off down the hall.

Randy looked in the room then followed John. They ended up back in the living room. "So do you remember anything about me?"

John shook his head. "Nothing but those scars on your wrists now I can't seem to get them out of my head."

Randy shook his head. "Trust me the other scars I got stayed in your head until-" He stopped talking. "Never mind um would you like something to drink or something?"

John was curious to know what he was talking about but didn't want to pressure him about it. "Yeah I'll take-"

Randy held up his hand. "Trust me I know what you want." He went to the kitchen and pulled out two V8 juices and went back to the living room. "Here" He said handing him one. "These are your favorite right?"

John took the V8 juice. "Yeah how did you know?"

Randy opened his "We've been together since high school John so I know a lot more about you than you think."

John smiled "Okay like what?"

Randy chuckled "I know that you peed the bed until you turned eleven."

John's smile faded "No I haven't."

"And I know that when you were thirteen you played snow white in your school play and you killed that role by the way." Randy said chuckling. "You showed me all the tapes of your plays and when you went trick or treating as superman with your brothers. It's funny because you were superman. Jake was Spiderman, Mark was Batman and Matthew was the Joker. You told me that it made you mad because he was the only villain out of the four of you. You and Matthew were so close."

John's smile faded. "How did Matthew die?"

Randy cleared his throat. "He was in a car accident. You and I were in bed when your father called. You rushed to the hospital just in time to-" Randy cleared his throat. "Um do you want to go out?"

"What do you mean, like a date?" John asked.

"Yeah a date." Randy cleared his throat nervously. "Maybe grab a bite to eat or something?"

John smiled "Yeah that sounds great actually."

"Okay well I'm going to go get dressed and we can leave." Randy said.

John nodded "Okay"

Randy went upstairs and got dressed.

John wondered around the house. Taking in every part of everything in the house. Something inside of him was trying to remember anything but he couldn't remember anything. Nothing but those scars that hunted his mind and his dreams.

A/N Next chapter will be up soon and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are you taking me anyway?" John asked from the passenger's side.

Randy smiled "Somewhere we use to love going together. We use to go every time we were both free from work and family."

John smiled "It sounds really nice."

Family Ice Rink Center

Randy lead John to the ice. "Well here we are."

John looked around and chuckled. "I know you don't think that I'm going to get on that."

Randy smiled "Yes I do."

"But I don't know how to skate." John said looking over at Randy.

"We taught each other how too." Randy said looking at the ice. "At this very same place a few months ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. I kept falling and falling but you were always there to catch me just like I was there to catch you."

John looked down at his feet. "Were we happy?"

Randy smiled "We had our moments but yeah we were happy and I miss you." He cleared his throat "Well I'm going to get us some skates."

John nodded "Okay."

John watched as Randy skated back and forth on the ice then he looked at his feet. "I don't think I can do this Randy."

Randy skated over to him. "Come on it's not that hard."

John chuckled "It looks hard to me."

Randy smiled and held out his hand. "Here I'll help you."

John looked at Randy then at his hand. "Why does that seem familiar to me?"

Randy smiled "Because you did the same thing to me when we first did it. Ii was your birthday and I wanted to do something for you but you wouldn't do it unless I did it so I did it for you. We ended up having sex on the floor and man it was so cold."

John chuckled and reached out and took Randy's hand. They wobbled their way around the ice until John fell and pulled Randy down with him. Randy smiled down at John. "Are you okay?"

John looked into Randy's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Randy nodded leaning in closer to John. "Sure."

"Why other scars were you talking about?" John asked.

Randy stopped. "What?"

"The other day when you started to say something about other scares that stayed in my head. What were you talking about?"

Randy got off of John and sat across from him. "Can we just not talk about it?"

John sat up "Why not?"

"Because I saw what they did to you back in highschool and I can still see what they do to you." Randy sighed "That's why I don't like taking pictures because every time I see myself it reminds me of my father and what he did to me."

John looked down "What did he do?"

Randy closed his eyes. "He almost killed me back in high school. I barely made it out alive. I remember getting stabbed and cut across the stomach before everything went black but before it did the last thing I saw was you." He sighed "Come on, dinners on me."

Randy drove John back to his house. "I'm sorry about-"

"No that's okay I actually had a great time with you." John said smiling "I want to do it again if that's okay."

Randy smiled "Really."

John chuckled "Yeah, really." He looked down "Well I better go but I'll see you tomorrow."

Randy waved "Bye."

John's father wasn't home so he went up to his room and pulled the photo album back out. He flipped through the pages hoping to remember something else but nothing came to him. Until he got to the last page. Randy was younger and was standing in the photo with his shirt off. John saw the scars all over his body. Scars. Scars. Scars. John's eyes grew wide as the painful memories of high school flooded his mind. Randy's father covered in blood, Randy lying unconscious on the floor. Not breathing, almost dying, the wedding, the honeymoon, Matthew dying, Randy Randy Randy. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. He was about leave but he stopped when he saw the TV. On the TV was Bob Orton and he was released from prison for good behavior. As he watched the TV only one thing crossed his mind and that was Randy.

Randy was just about to call it a night when there was a knock at his door. Thinking it was John he ran and opened it. His smile faded when he saw his father's face. "Dad?"

Bob smiled "Hey son it's good to see you."

**TBC...**

**A/N CRAZY CHAPTER I KNOW LOL THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

John pulled out his phone and called Randy who didn't answer so he called Bret.

Bret answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bret I got my memory back." John said smiling.

"Awe man that's great Randy must be excited." Bret said.

"I just called him and he didn't answer so I called you. Is Randy with you or do you know where he is?" John asked looking out the door.

"He should be at the house." Bret said.

"Hey did you know that Bob got out on good behavior." John closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"I know that's why I'm going back to the house to tell Randy. He's not answering his phone and I'm worried." Bret said "I'll come get you and then we'll go over there together."

John nodded "Alright I'll see you soon."

**OOO**

"Dad what are you doing here?" Randy said backing up.

Bob walked in and closed the door behind him. "I had to come back to see my son's, where's Bret?"

Randy swallowed "At work."

Bob nodded "Well that will give us some time to reconnect." He pulled out a gun.

"Dad please." Randy held up his hands. "Don't do this."

"Oh so now I'm your father." Bob chuckled. "I didn't come back for your sympathy. I came here to finish what I started. First I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill Bret and your precious little boyfriend."

"He's my husband." Randy snapped "And you're not going to do anything to him."

Bob chuckled "And what are you going to do to stop me when I'm the one with the gun."

Randy reached behind him and grabbed a lamp. He threw it at his father and ran off.

Bob dodged it and ran after Randy.

Randy ran into his bedroom and locked the door. He ran over to the bed and grabbed the phone. He called Bret.

**OOO**

Bret looked down at his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bret!" Randy yelled.

Bret smiled and looked over at John. "Hey Randy you won't believe what-"

"Dad's here!" Randy yelled.

Bret's smile faded "What?"

"He has a gun, Bret where are you?" Randy said trying to open the window.

"We are on our way there now." Bret said.

"Please hurry." Randy said.

Bret was about to answer but stopped when he heard a crash. "Randy?" The line went dead.

Bret removed the phone from his ear and looked at John. "What is it?"

"Our dad is there and he has a gun." Bret dropped the phone and started to drive faster.

"Oh my god." John said.

Bret gripped the steering wheel with his hands. "I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance but don't worry this time he's a dead man." He looked at John "Reach behind that seat and give me that box.

John reached behind him and got the box. "Here."

Bret removed the lid and pulled out a gun. "I let his ass live once and if he hurts my brother again I'm going to do everything to him that he did to Randy. I'm going to make him suffer before I shoot him in the head."

John looked at him. "Just calm down Bret."

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down when he is where he is. I promised him that he would never hurt him again." Bret stared at the road. "I can't lose him John."

John sighed "We're not going to lose him."

Bret sighed "But we are going to lose a father."

**OOO**

Randy held his eye with his hand while he looked up at his father. "Why are you doing this?"

Bob sighed "Because you ruined my life. You, your brother and that shit of a boy John. I know they are going to come here and when they do I'm going to kill them and then you. I'm going to make you watch as I take away everything you've ever loved." He walked around Randy "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

Randy removed his hands. "But you're the one who tried to kill me."

"You deserved much worse you faggot." Bob walked in front of him and point the gun in his face. "You are going to burn in hell right next to me."

Randy started shaking "Please dad"

"Shut up!" Bob yelled.

**OOO**

Bret pulled up into the driveway and jumped out the car with the gun in his hand. John turned off the car and followed him to the house. They slowly walked in and looked around. There was glass on the floor. John went up the stairs and Bret followed him. John walked into the bedroom and saw Randy tied to a chair. He ran over to him and started to untie him.

Randy saw Bob walked out from behind the door and before he could do anything Bob hit John in the head with the gun.

As John fell to the ground Randy was able to get up and he attacked his father. They fought for the gun until Bob kneed Randy in the gut. He pointed the gun at him. "I'll see you in hell."

**BANG!**

**TBC... **

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Bret stood over his father's lifeless body with the gun still in his hands. Randy watched as his brother shook still pointing the gun at his father as if waiting for him to move so he could fire again. "Bret?" Randy said.

Bret looked at his brother. "It's alright you can put the gun down now."

Bret slowly lowered the gun and went over to his brother. "Is he okay?"

Randy nodded "Yeah he just knocked him out. You need to call the cops Bret and I'll stay here with John."

Bret shook his head. "No we're all going to go downstairs." Bret helped John downstairs and put him on the couch. Randy stayed with him while he called the cops.

Ten minutes later cops swarmed the house and Bret went to open the door. Numerous of cops came in and Bret directed some of them upstairs while the others went over to Randy.

A few minutes later they came back down stairs empty handed. Bret went over to them. "Why don't you have him?"

The officer sighed "Because there was no one there, only a pool of blood on the floor but no body."

Bret shook his head. "But that's not possible I shot him he should be dead."

The officer placed a hand on Bret's shoulder. "We've got officers everywhere son so there is no way he's going to get far. Not when he's lost that much blood."

Bret nodded and went over to Randy.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

Bret sighed "He's gone."

"What but how I mean you shot him." Randy said.

"I know but they said they were going to keep looking for him." Bret looked down at John. "Well I have some good news."

"What's that?" Randy said running his hand through John's short hair.

Bret smiled "John got his memory back."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

Bret nodded "Yeah and I think it had something to do with dad."

Randy smiled "This is great." 

Bret nodded "How about you, how are you doing?"

Randy nodded "A little shaken but alright."

"I'm going to go talk to them about dad." Bret got up and walked off.

Randy looked down when John started to move and soon enough he was meet with those beautiful eyes he missed so much. "Are you okay?"

John grabbed his head. "Well besides the headache I'm good but how are you?"

Randy just smiled "Do you remember me?"

John slowly sat up and faced Randy. "I remember everything Randy."

Randy chuckled "I can't believe this."

John shook his head "Me either but I missed you so much Randy."

Randy reached over and hugged John. "I missed you too."

John pulled back and looked John in the eyes. "I love you Randall Keith Orton."

Randy started to cry "I love you too."

Bret stood in front of a few police officers. "What do you mean you can't find him? I shot him and he should be dead."

"We followed the blood trail outside the house but we soon lost it." One of the officers said. "We'll continue to look for him but I can't make any promises."

Bret sighed "So what do we do now?"

"Just stay put alright and we'll have an officer sitting outside your house. If he gets anywhere near any of you we will know alright." He said.

Bret sighed "Alright." He made his way back over to John and Randy. "Hey guys."

"Did they find him?" Randy asked.

Bret shook his head." They followed a blood trail out back but they can't find him."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"He's gone and I don't know how but when the cops went up there looking for him he wasn't there." Bret said "Their going to have a police officer sit outside the house and all but I don't think he'll be back. I still don't know how he's still alive. That was a massive pool of blood up there he should be dead."

"Let's just drop it alright." Randy said "Everyone is fine so let's leave it at that. Besides I'm sure that there going to find him."

Bret sighed "Well are you guys going to be okay here. I have to head back home because they have been calling me non stop."

Randy smiled "We'll be alright you go ahead."

"Alright I'll call you later." Bret said.

After everyone cleared out of their house John and Randy stayed hugged up in the living room. "We're going to have to clean up."

"Not now." John said "I just want to hold my husband some more."

Randy smiled "I don't see why not." He kissed John on the head. "But I still don't get how?"

John sighed "Those scars on your stomach and then I saw on the news that they released your father. After that it all came back to me."

"So what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"We take it one step at a time. Tomorrow we will straighten up the house and hopefully they find him and soon."

Randy nodded "Alright"

They shifted positions so that John was lying on his back and Randy was lying on his chest.

"What if something happens while we're sleep?" Randy asked.

"Then I'll stay up all night. You just get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." John kissed him on the head. "Love you."

Randy smiled against his chest. "Love you too."

**A/N Sorry it took so long and I'll have my other stories updated soon but still review.**


End file.
